


sink your teeth into my flesh

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Graphic Rimming, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Spanking, slight!Daddy Kink, that good good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: Luhan puts on a show for Sehun, and it involves his favorite blue button up. But Luhan’s a tease, and he gets a taste of his own medicine.





	sink your teeth into my flesh

Luhan stands near the bedroom door clad in nothing but those pretty red lace thongs, that he purchased from Victoria Secret the other day, and Sehun’s oversized blue dress shirt. The dress shirt has been unbuttoned for Sehun’s entertainment, and his entertainment only. 

Letting himself be exposed to his lover, his only audience.

With lust filled eyes, Sehun lets his eyes wander over the long, pale, shapely legs, that lead up to a beautiful torso. Sehun can’t help but lick his lips at the sight of Luhan leaning against their bedroom door, ankles crossed, staring back at him with a sultry look.

Luhan crosses the distance between them slowly placing one leg in front of the other at a time. He makes sure to keep his eyes locked on Sehun’s, all while gnawing on his bottom lip, and subtly swaying his hips left to right.   
Sehun’s cock throbs at the sight of Luhan walking towards him painstakingly slow.

Once Luhan’s made his way in front of Sehun, he places his hands on the blue button up. Carefully, starting with his right shoulder he slides it over and down, down, down, until it’s completely off. He turns around so that his backside, that glorious ass of his is facing Sehun, who’s at the edge of the bed enjoying everything that’s happening at the moment. 

The button up hangs off of one shoulder, half of his body is covered and the other half is exposed to the night air. Sehun salivates at Luhan’s little show, but nonetheless, is mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. Luhan casts a final wink towards his lover, and puckers his lips out a little bit to blow out a kiss. 

Luhan slides the remaining cloth off his body, and throws it off in the distance. Rolling his shoulder back, and raising his arms up in the air, Luhan sensually dances to the erotic song in his mind. Swishing his hips side to side, bending over slightly so Sehun could see the nice contrast of red against his pale, milky skin.   
Sehun swiftly sends a hard slap to the cheeks before pulling back quickly. Luhan hisses at the pain, but continues to sensually move his body.

Sehun licks his lips at the sight, cautiously reaching out his hand again to grope at those perfect globes. Luhan moans at the contact. Kneading it in between his large palms, Sehun occasionally clenches harder just to elicit more sounds from the porcelain doll. 

Along the way, Luhan was too caught up from the feeling of having Sehun’s hand on his ass, to continue dancing. 

Sehun stands up from his seated position on the bed. He winds his arm around Luhan’s lithe waist, guiding him closer to his body and his hard, aching cock placed at the cleft of Luhan’s ass, nestled in between perfectly. Pushing himself back against that strong body, Luhan enjoys the feeling of Sehun’s heat encasing him. He grinds down on Sehun’s erect cock, bending over, body rolling over him. 

Sehun groans out loud, the strain his his pants getting tighter every moment that Luhan isn’t touching him. His fingers grip Luhan’s tiny waist hard, keeping in mind that tomorrow they’ll bruise. But bluish purple is always a pretty color on Luhan. 

Luhan reaches behind to grip the hair on the back of Sehun’s neck. Together, as one, they sway left to right. Luhan pressing himself closer to Sehun, not stopping his obscene grinding with his barely covered bottom against the rough texture of denim.

“You look so sexy.” Sehun growls into his ear, hot breath tickling his earlobe. He licks at the skin before sucking down. Luhan moans out wantonly as Sehun sneaks a hand down to the front of his lace covered cock. Palming the head of Luhan’s cock, through the now wet garment, hard. 

The front of Luhan’s panties are wet with precum. Sehun grins into the crook of his lover’s neck before opening his mouth to suck at the beautiful under his lips. Biting hard enough not to pierce skin, Sehun laps up the bruise before gently nibbling on it over again. Continuing his act down the slope of Luhan’s pale neck, leaving a couple on his shoulders

Tomorrow, it will be filled with the love bites that show the world that Luhan is solely Sehun’s, and Sehun’s only.

The sound of Luhan’s breathy whines is music to Sehun’s ears. Having enough of it, he snakes his arms around Luhan’s torso, turns them around so that they face bed. He not so gently throws Luhan on top of the covers, he lands with a soft ooomph. Sehun marvels at the way his boyfriend is sprawled out on their bed. Eyes fully dilated, hair mussed everywhere, and sweat accumulating on the side of his face.

Luhan stares back at the beast in front of him. There’s a look in Sehun’s eyes that say _tonight I’m not letting you go easy._ And Luhan likes that.

“Turn around and show daddy that beautiful ass of yours.” Sehun demanded. Without thought, Luhan complies. All on his fours, he turns his head to look over his shoulder. 

“Ass higher, face lower. Lu we’ve been through this before.” Standing at the edge of the bed, Sehun lowers his face until he’s ghosting his lips over the little small mole plastered in the middle of Luhan’s left cheek. One hand on Luhan’s right hip, and another at the left cheek, Sehun leans in to softly place a kiss on the mole. Luhan presses back at the contact, back arching like a cat that just woke up from its nap. 

Sehun slightly parts his lips to let his tongue lick, lick, lick Luhan’s beauty mark. He moves up higher, placing more kisses. Occasionally, he bites, _hard_ , just to watch Luhan squirm under his touch.

“Sehun.” It leaves Luhan’s mouth breathy, and strangled. “Stop. teasing. Please.” 

Sehun slaps Luhan’s ass, making the small cry out with a strangled cry of “Sehun.”

“Wrong.” his hand leaves Luhan’s hip to give a smack to Luhan’s cheek. The sound echoes throughout the room, leaving the smaller of the two to cry out in pain. 

“Sehun!” Luhan screams out. Another slap lands on Luhan’s right cheek. Sehun hits him harder, with every wrong name that he calls out. The once brazen Luhan is reduced to nothing but glassy eyes, and a very red bum.

“Daddy!’ He screams out again. Sehun smirks at the beautiful name that comes from Luhan’s lips.

Sehun stands back and looks at the glorious sight in front of him. Luhan’s ass half filled with kiss marks, and the other burning red. He leans in once more, but not before he snaps the middle of Luhan’s thong with his index finger, watching him writhe at the contact. 

Sehun leans in one last time to bite Luhan’s ass cheek, hard, without any mercy.

Walking around the bed to get the tube of lube from their drawer, Sehun’s eyes don’t leave the way Luhan’s body is struggling to keep up. Occasionally, his forearms slip under him, his half of his face is smothered with the bed sheets. 

When Sehun gets back, he enjoys the way the color red fully bloomed on his lover’s entire back side, from the middle of his thighs to the things he calls perfection, ass. 

But Luhan wouldn’t have it. Once Sehun’s made his way back from the bed, he pounces on him, like the little vixen that he is. He said that he’s going to give Sehun a show, goddamn it he’ll give Oh Sehun a show that he will enjoy. 

“Are you enjoying this so far?” Luhan asks, running his free hands over the long lean torso, landing at the edge of the denim. 

“Lu-” Sehun whispers, all his pain traveled to his cock. Luhan smirks before he gets on his knees, taking off the red lace that’s obstructing him from pleasure, and Sehun’s cock. 

Once it’s off, Luhan makes it his goal to take Sehun’s pants off too. Small hands easily busy themselves, undoing the belt and unbuttoning denim swiftly. Sehun the way Luhan fits in between his legs. Like he was meant to be there. 

Sehun watches as Luhan slides his boxers down, letting it loose. He places a small kiss at the top, then letting his tongue move from the base to the tip at an agonizing speed. Oh but Luhan left the last minute, and Sehun’s left high and dry.

“Lu what are you doing? Come back and suck me off. I won’t go easy on you tonight.”

Luhan laughs, and it eases up the built up tension in the room just a little bit. “Relax, don’t worry.” He says, back over to Sehun’s lap, “I’m just showing you an exclusive performance.” Leaning, Luhan kisses underneath the jaw, right on the vein where Sehun’s heart is beating erratically. 

“You can take me all you want, later on. Let me, work for you.” He whispers before spreading his legs apart. 

Taking the bottle of lube from Sehun’s big hands, Luhan places himself on his lap, sitting directly on that aching dick that’ll soon be inside him. Luhan the cap open, slicking his fingers up with the clear substance. Sehun groans at the weight on his cock, he'd rather have it in Luhan rather than under Luhan.

Sehun watches as the smaller places two slicked up fingers inside him. Luhan’s face scrunches up in pain for a moment before he’s thrusting his finger vigorously. Sehun can feel Luhan shaking with intense pleasure, he’s convulsing from the way his own fingers stretch him apart. 

Goddamn, Sehun could watch this forever.   
Luhan caught himself just in time. Grabbing the small bottle of lube again, he adds significant amount on his palm.Tiny hands cover Sehun’s large dick, trying to coat everything from the base to the tip. 

Leaning forward, Luhan passionately kisses Sehun on the lips, his tongue expertly moving in tandem with Sehun’s own. One hand is left on the Sehun’s pulsating cock, easing his way onto it gently. He moans a little into Sehun’s mouth when he slides down, the entire length filling Luhan up. 

It stretches him up to his limits. Panting a little into Sehun’s ear Luhan says in the most alluring voice ever, “let’s go on a ride shall we?’

Sehun loves the way Luhan looks: his hair is matted on to his forehead, and his torso is glimmering with sweat. He likes this position. He likes watching Luhan bounce up and down on his cock, working it like he was meant to be. Luhan slide down, to the hilt, he groans once more as Luhan squeezes the life out of him, literally. 

Sliding up, Sehun helps him by keeping his hanes at Luhan’s hips. When Luhan moves down, Sehun move up, getting deeper, deeper into that delicious heat that makes him go insane. He’s had enough of it. Swiftly pulling out, Sehun turns them around, Luhan’s back his the bed once again.

 

Sehun liked the view, but he likes it better when he pounds harder when Luhan is under him.   
Sehun slides in again without giving Luhan a warning, and the smaller moans out in pleasure, loving the he makes him feel this way. Smirking, Sehun places a bruising kiss on those red lips that he’s addicted too, he makes his way along Luhan’s jaw, nipping it and sucking it as he goes.

“That was a beautiful performance and all, baby, but it’s my turn. So you,” He enunciates erratically thrusting at a speed that Luhan can’t keep up with. “Sit back and enjoy as I fuck you hard enough to forget what day it is.” 

Sehun loves the way Luhan’s heat clenches around him at all the right places. Gripping Luhan tightly at his hips, Sehun let’s his carnal urges take over his senses. Luhan is a moaning mess under him. The slight sheen of sweat cover his forehead and he can’t help but lean down and kiss him all over again.

He can feel it in him, he can feel himself nearing. He’s on the edge of completion. Sehun thrusts more vigorously into Luhan. There’s three things he’s addicted to: Luhan’s lips, Luhan’s ass, and just well, Luhan. All rational thinking is left out the door whenever Luhan is involved. 

Luhan’s screams invade his hearing, he knows he’s hitting the right place. He maneuvers his lover’s body slightly, trying to get himself to his those bundle of nerves dead on.

He snakes his hand down to grip Luhan’s tiny cock in his hand .Pumping it in time with his animalistic thrusts. They’re leaving the bed creaking loudly, and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall echoing the room.   
“You’re so tight, Luhan.” Sehun whispers. he can feel it again at the bottom of his stomach. “The way you’re sucking me in makes me feel so good. You feel so great, baby.”

“Seh” But he cuts him off.

“It’s daddy.” he says pumping quicker now. 

“Daddy~” Luhan screams, cumming all over Sehun’s hand

Sehun assaults Luhan’s ass, bending him completely in half, he erratically moves his hips, and cums with a grunt, He cums deep into Luhan who convulses underneath him. He doesn’t slow down, but he rides his orgasm into oblivion. 

Luhan screams again, and it’s the best sound ever. Sehun slumps forward, lazily licking at his lover’s pale neck. leaving marks that show that world that Luhan is his. With his hand, he turns the tired boy’s head towards his, shoving his tongue into that mouth that he just loves so much. 

“I liked your performance, but I think you enjoyed mine the most, baby.” Sehun says, he pushes himself up, and out of Luhan, watching his cum flow out of that abused hole.

“I like this sight more though. When my cum dribbles out from your pretty little entrance. God.”

Sehun falls into the place right beside Luhan, and pulls the covers over their well spent body. 

“This is just a little break before round two. Don’t think I’m letting _you_ go easy after that little show."  
Sehun throws the naked Luhan on to the bed. With momentum, he bounces up; fear evident on his flawless face. Licking his lips at the sight, Sehun pries apart those beautiful legs that he knows he’ll be in between for the rest of the night. Round Two is a go.

He likes this sight a lot, very much actually. He loves the sound of Luhan panting, the way his large eyes are glistening, and the way his little hands are gripping the bed sheets tightly. In other words, Sehun loves it when Luhan doesn't know what he’s expecting.

Tonight, Sehun’s hungry, and the perfect meal for that is the scared little figure looking up at him with wide eyes.  
Luhan.

“Scoot back to the headboard.” Sehun commands, his voice filled with authority. Luhan moves back, keeping his eyes locked on his. Luhan can feel something unraveling in Sehun, and he compares it to an animal and their carnal urges.

It’s vicious, it’s scary. It’s the total definition of Sehun.  
Once Luhan’s back hits the wooden headboard, Sehun crawls up the legs that won’t be meeting each other for the rest of the night.. His tongue slipping out in between is lips, pupils dilated, and Sehun can smell the fear Luhan had, growing exponentially. If that was humanly possible.

“Oh Luhan, pretty little Luhan. Running away are we?” Sehun coos into his ear, one hand traipses down that lean body, while the other curls itself around the base of Luhan’s neck. Sehun brings their faces closer together, his lips ghosting over ones that tremble.

“I’m going to eat you all up, and leave nothing behind.” Parting his lips, Sehun let’s that pink muscle snake out, licking his addiction. Luhan’s cherry colored lips. He drags up Luhan’s top lip, bringing it into his mouth, gently sucking it. But gentle was gone when he pulled Luhan closer to his face. Shoving himself deeper into that moist cavern.

Sehun drives his tongue deep into Luhan’s mouth, swallowing every moan that tries to escape. He’s not letting Luhan have the chance to tangle his with his own. The muscle moves itself everywhere. Licking the inside of his cheeks, to swirling it against Luhan’s compliant one; the taste is so addicting, sehun pulls away, heaving, but a smirk makes its way on to his face.

There’s another place that sehun wants to taste. It’s second to Luhan’s mouth, and he’ll definitely have a taste of it. Hell it’s going to be the fucking entree.  
Sehun slides down Luhan’s body, placing heavy kisses against soft skin. Once he’s met face to face with Luhan’s erect cock, Sehun brings out the small cock ring that was lodged in his back pocket.

“I’m not sorry.” he says before kissing the engorged tip, and sliding it down to the base with ease. Luhan moans obscenely loud when the cold metal is secure around his hot, aching, dick. A few tears escape his eyes, it’s too much, it’s too much, he wants to say. But he knows that wouldn’t make a difference to Sehun who’s lost in a haze of lust.

Sehun pushes those glorious legs further apart, to the extent where he could see luhan’s red entrance. Yes, this was his main course tonight. This is what he’ll feast on tonight.

“Hold your legs up, Luhan.” Sehun slaps the back of Luhan’s thigh, easily complying to his word.

Sehun parts the cheeks, pushing them away to their limit, until he’s come face to face with a rosy, quivering entrance. With his tongue, he licks a long, fat stripe against it, experimentally. Then he does it again more enjoying the soft moans that fill up the silent room. 

Making sure Luhan’s cleft is slick with saliva, Sehun runs it up and down, occasionally stopping to blow raspberries at the puckered center.

“Our little Luhan loves to be licked. Doesn’t he?” Chuckling to himself when he hears a small whisper.

“I couldn’t hear you.” Easing a finger into the wet entrance Sehun spreads him apart, long fingers digging into him.

“I’m going to make you cum so hard with my tongue. I’m going to eat you up. I’m going to make your pretty little ass drip with nothing but my spit.” Deep voice filled with desire.

Luhan looks up at him, teary eyed. It’s only sometimes when Sehun turns into this sex crazed beast. He’s not crying from fear, no it’s far from that. He’s crying from the insane amount of pleasure his lover is giving him.  
Opening his mouth to say something back, but words get caught, and instead a loud moan rumbles out his chest.

Sehun needs more, he wants more. Leaning down, replacing his fingers with his tongue, Sehun moves closer. He opens his mouth wider, the Luhan’s pretty red hole in between his lips. Readjusting his hands, Sehun smears the excess spit from his fingers across Luhan’s plush thighs, before pushing Luhan’s cheeks apart to their limit.

He plunges his tongue into that tight heat. Darting in and out quickly, he doesn’t wait for the rings of muscle to let him past. Flexing his tongue harder, Sehun pushes against them. 

Moving it swiftly in and out, Sehun can feel Luhan shaking with pleasure under him. The smaller heavily panting into the air, his voice starting to sound hoarse from the lusty calls of Sehun.

His tongue deep in Luhan, swirling it around until he feels the hot burning core of his existence.

Luhan clenches around him tightly when he’s on the peak of cumming, making it harder for Sehun to move. But the sounds of Sehun working him to the edge, sound to lewd in his ears. Sehun can’t see the blush, dusting his cheeks, but he can hear the sounds of need.

“Sehu—n” Luhan pants out. His chest heaving frantically. He tries to catch his breath, but Sehun stole it all.

Pulling back, to take a breath himself, the lower half of Sehun’s face is covered with his own spit. And the taste of Luhan still lingering in his mouth. But goddamn, he’s not finished yet. No he is not.

He leans back down again, kissing that hole like he’s meant too. His muscle slips out thrusting back into that heat, pushing his face closer, closer, making sure it’s nothing but wet. Viciously ramming his tongue harder into Luhan’s tight little hole.

It’s a mix of lewd slurping noises and Luhan’s hoarse voice that’s filling the room. It’s fucking fantastic. Sehun would comment on the way Luhan’s convulsing so violently, but his mouth is occupied with heaven, so it has to wait.

Sehun curls his lips upward. He’s going to use his incisors, his secret weapon to make Luhan cry. It’s his favorite part. Bringing his fingers next to his tongue, Sehun spreads Luhan apart, keeping the hole open. He doesn’t want it back to that little puckered thing. 

No. He doesn’t.

Curling his lips more, pushing his face forward, he nibbles on Luhan’s rim, the little edge of muscle. A sharp scream slices through the air followed by a choked sob. The sound goes straight to his cock. Sehun’s even more turned on. He plays with the edge, alternating from nibbling, to sucking, to just plain out biting. It’s like he’s a baby wolf using Luhan’s ass as a teether.

The small hands that once gripped the bed sheets now find its way into Sehun’s hair. The stimulation is so unbearable, he wants to cum so badly but the cock ring is stopping him from doing so.

Luhan clenches his thighs around Sehun’s head, trying to keep the vicious animal, in between his legs in place. He wants him to stop doing this to him. His heels dig into that muscular back, and he can feel Sehun smirking against his entrance. 

Goddamn Luhan wants to suffocate him in between his thighs, but knowing Sehun he loves the feeling of plush thighs smothering his face.

However, it doesn’t stop the obscene slurping noises that fill his ears.

“Se--Sehun stop.” he cries out, simultaneously pulling on Sehun’s hair, his left thigh rubbing against shaved sides. “Stop, let me cum. I can’t handle it anymore.”  
The inners of his thighs are red from the constant friction between the shaven sides of his lover’s head. It burns, and it adds to his desperate need to cum.

Sehun pulls away for a minute, not before he kisses Luhan’s boy cunt; he’s still not full, not yet satisfied. The lower part of his face is sopping wet, he wipes it away by rubbing his face against Luhan’s belly.

“Awh, our little Luhan needs to cum?” Luhan nods, sheepishly. Turning his head away, Luhan’s hand venture down to his cock, trying to take off the ring at the base. Sehun slaps the mischievous hands away. Luhan screams out loud, tears stream down his face when Sehun’s larger hand grips his dick tightly.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Sehun whispers, leaning closer to the purplish engorged tip, blowing it slightly.  
“YES!” Luhan screams louder, his body thrashing all over the bed. “I want to cum, I want to cum badly!”

“You can come.” Sehun says before using his fingers to take the ring off Luhan’s aching cock. 

He pumps with one hand, pulling it upward. He likes the way Luhan’s little body is shaking with pleasure. With a few more vicious tugs upward, using his large thumb to swipe the tip,   
Luhan cums. He screams the name of his lover, and Sehun’s never felt more proud.

Sehun brings his soiled hand to his lips, staring into Luhan’s hooded eyes as he sensually licks off the cum.  
“You’re so delicious, that was the best meal ever.” Sehun whispers, before crawling up Luhan’s body again. This time, his legs are planted on either side of his head. Luhan looks up at him questioningly, but his eyes widen when Sehun unbuttons his jeans, sliding his zipper done.

Luhan brings his arms to wrap around Sehun’s legs, he watches in anticipation when Sehun brings out his own erect cock to Luhan’s lips.

He thought he would suck Sehun off, however that’s not what it seemed. His glistening eyes stare at the cock pressing at his lips. Sehun grips his own dick, beginning to pump it at an erratic pace.

Sehun’s chest heaves up and down. He bites in his lips to keep in the groans threatening to spill from his lips. He twists his wrist around, tightening his hold on his cock, sliding his hand from hilt to tip. Precum oozes out, landing perfectly on Luhan’s parted mouth.

Luhan stares at him, his mouth wide open, as his own little tongue swipes over Sehun’s tip.

“Close your eyes for a moment.” Sehun warns.  
Pumping faster than ever, swiping his thumb over his tip, and pressing a blunt nail to his slit, Sehun failed to realize Luhan didn’t obey his commands and was watching his show. Sehun cums with a grunt of Luhan.  
It lands all over his lover’s face: over his eyelids, on his nose, some on his mouth, but mostly on those loving cheeks. Sehun watches as he slowly milks his cock, moving it so he can spread it all over.

He loves this sight a lot too.

Luhan snakes out his little tongue, cleaning Sehun’s tip. “You should have let me suck you.” He pouts. Sehun laughs it off, moving his legs getting off of Luhan.

“It’s okay, I like it better when you look helpless.” His voice echoes, entering the bathroom to get a towel.

“You’re so delicious Luhan. The way you were sucking my tongue in so greedily. You were expecting my cock up your ass huh. You little slut.” Sehun whispers hotly into his ear.

“But you can’t. You already had your fill for tonight.”

“I wanted you in me again. Fucking me senseless, and all I could feel was you.”

Sehun wipes away his cum from Luhan’s face gently. He pecks those red lips, and licks the little scar.

“But you’re tired. That was quite a show. You’re always sexy.”

Luhan laughs airily. ”Come back to bed, it’s time for our post coital cuddling. You know how I can’t sleep when I’m not on your chest.”

Sliding under the covers, Luhan lazily, moves himself on that firm chest, tucking his head under Sehun’s chin.

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, Daddy. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably what gave me the nickname Smut Queen in the selu ficdom. When time permits I like to write trashy smut of reasons why I live up to that name. Finally crossposting this here. I hope u all enjoyed!


End file.
